bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaubersprüche
-related | number = | used by = | signature = Vladik }} Zaubersprüche (聖呪文 (まほう), Zyalbersprutchī; German for "Magic Spells", Japanese for "Holy Incantations") is a type of arts utilized by modern . The art is an evolution of the ; the previous incantation of Quincy spellcasting. According to Vladik, the art's creator, Zaubersprüche is the manipulation of and , directed by thoughts, to manipulate the nature of the universe. Quincy that utilize this form of combat are known as Kampfmagier (聖魔法使い (せんとう), komphmagīr; German for "Battle Mage", Japanese for "Holy Magician"). Zaubersprüche Mechanics Unlike Kidō, all Zaubersprüche are, at their base level, exactly the same in power; with their capabilities being determined by the skill of the Quincy spellcaster. This means that there is no grading system when it comes to Zaubersprüche. Utilizing the spiritual particles and energy that exist around them, the Quincy spellcaster can preform "spells" to preform everything from the simplest of tasks to tasks so complex that they break the very laws of physics. For this reason, Zaubersprüche grants the user immense power. However, this power has one severe drawback; the cost of the spell cast is equal to the amount of energy it would require to preform the same task by mundane means. For example, a Quincy levitating a boulder with Zaubersprüche would be exerting the same energy as they would if they were actually picking up the boulder themselves and holding it above their heads. If a Quincy uses a spell that requires more energy than they have, they will die immediately after the spell is cast, as it will suck out their life-force to compensate for the missing spiritual energy. Because of this, most veterans in the art of Zaubersprüche, such as Vladik, will use the spiritual particles and energy from their surroundings to preform spells, rather than their own energy. Furthermore, a particularly skilled spellcaster will store "extra" spiritual energy inside their Quincy cross, or other personal objects capable of storing it, allowing them vast reserves of extra energy in fights where such precautions might be needed. This is similar to how was originally used, with some modifications. Zaubersprüche Classification Zaubersprüche spells can be divided into categories, much like how Kidō is divided between Hadō and Bakudō, depending on their nature. * Mündel Kunst (守り呪い (ワードアート), Wādoāto; German for "Ward Art", Japanese for "Protection Spells"): Wards are a form of defensive spells that are usually invisible to the eye. They can protect the caster physically as well as protect their mind from mental assault or brainwashing. * Heftig Kunst (攻撃的呪い (激しく芸術), Bōryoku-tekina geijutsu; German for "Violent Art", Japanese for "Aggressive/Offensive Spells"): Spells classified as "Heftig Kunst" are spells that are used for battle purposes only. Though the name would suggest that they are simply for attacking, Heftig Kunst can also be used for defense. * Umwelt Kunst (万有呪い (環境芸術), Kankyō geijutsu; German for "Environmental Art", Japanese for "Universal Spells"): Spells classified as "Umwelt Kunst" are supportive spells that manipulate the environment for the Quincy's benefit. List of Zaubersprüche Mündel Kunst= |-| Heftig Kunst= |-| Umwelt Kunst= |-| Known Practitioners * Vladik Volkov (Inventor) References